


Your Face Says it All

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, hinata is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s still an asshole and amazing player. That won’t suddenly change just because he came out.”  Hinata pushed the boy’s arm off his shoulder. He never thought the day would come that he defends Tsukishima, but here he was, trying dig up any good thing about the boy. To say Hinata was surprised that he actually thought of quite a bit of good qualities would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face Says it All

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another tsukihina fic. When will I ever escape this hell?

Hinata digs in his pockets for change to put into the vending machine so he can get a juice. He hears footsteps walking up behind him on the walkway by the vending machines, and on other days he would have ignored the whispering strangers, but now he could feel eyes staring holes into head. He turns slowly to see two boys looking down at him with condescending smirks.

“W-what do y-you want?” he stutters and puts his arms up in defense. _First bathrooms and now vending machines; is anywhere safe for me?_

“Woe there, little dude,” the taller of the two starts. “We just wanna ask you something?” His smirk definitely got wider.

Hinata lowered his arms but tried to maintain a threatening face. “What?”

“You’re on the volleyball team, right?”

 “I am,” Hinata nodded.

“Oh, great! Then you know Tsukishima!”  The guy laughed and the other boy behind him snickered. “What do you think of him?”

Hinata felt like the two were taunting him. So what if he knew Tsukishima and who the hell cared about what he thought about him. “Why do you care?”

“Come on, little dude, humor us.”

“He’s kind of an asshole but he’s an amazing player.” Hinata answered almost honestly. He realized Tsukishima had started being less of an asshole these past few weeks but he was stubborn.

The taller boy leaned forward and rested his arm on Hinata’s shoulder. “Now what if I told he was gay?”

Hinata felt his blood run cold. _Oh. That explains a lot._

“He’s still an asshole and amazing player. That won’t suddenly change just because he came out.”  Hinata pushed the boy’s arm off his shoulder. He never thought the day would come that he defends Tsukishima, but here he was, trying dig up any good thing about the boy. To say Hinata was surprised that he actually thought of quite a bit of good qualities would be an understatement.

Hinata could tell that was not what the two boys wanted to hear. They scowled at him and it suddenly felt like they had gotten taller. “You realize you have to change with him, right? He probably stares at every one of you.”

Hinata thought back to every time he and Tsukishima had changed at the same time. “He doesn’t. He’s usually talking with Yamaguchi. And since when is Tsukishima’s relationship preference your business anyway?”

“He confessed to me,” the boy answered smugly and Hinata really wanted to punch him.

“Gross,” Hinata was honestly completely disgusted with Tsukishima now. “Who would ever be into you?”

“Apparently people develop crushes on you if you’re nice to them. Maybe he’d be more used to it if he wasn’t such a prick all the time.”

“That still doesn’t make it your right to tell everyone!” Hinata yelled at the two. “He was probably nervous and worked really hard to build up the courage to tell you! He probably figured that even if you rejected him you wouldn’t be an asshole about it! It’s disgusting to think you actually made him think you cared and then stabbed him in the back the moment he showed a weakness.”

The boys looked stunned to say the least. The second one recovered quickly, though, and brought the smirk back to his face. “Oh please, what would you do he suddenly confessed to you?”

“Who cares? I’d rather him like me than a douche like him!” He pointed to the first boy, practically jabbing his finger in his chest. “At least then he’d like someone who actually respected his feelings!” Hinata figures that he should probably think before speaks. But he also figured that he really didn’t care what the two jerks in front of him thought. For all he cared, they could run around saying he had a crush on Tsukishima. It’s not like they’d be completely wrong.

Hinata was ready for the punch he knew was coming. He tensed up and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

“Stop terrorizing children, Suzuki” Hinata never felt more relieved to hear the sound of Tsukishima’s condescending voice than he did then.

“What are you doing here, Tsukishima?” the first boy, Suzuki, growled. Hinata’s blood boiled at the disgusted looks both of the boys had on their faces.

“Getting milk. What do you want, Hinata?” Tsukishima didn’t look at him while he talked but Hinata noticed that ears were red.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Drink, Bumbass. What kind of drink do you want?” Tsukishima forced out, sounding like was regretting his choice.

“Oh, pineapple juice, please!” No way was Hinata turning down a free drink. He noticed Tsukishima making a face as he pressed the button in front of the pineapple juice.

“Why pineapple?” Hinata snickered at how disgusted Tsukishima sounded.

“Why strawberry milk?” Hinata shot back.

“At least strawberries are good in any form. Pineapples aren’t even good raw.” Tsukishima grabs the drinks but instead of just giving him the juice he presses it against Hinata’s face.

“Tsukishima, that’s cold!” Hinata yelled, yanking the juice out Tsukishima’s hand and rubbed his face. _Why did I defend this jerk?_

“That’s the point, Bumbass.” Tsukishima had a small smile on his face and Hinata blinked to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. _Oh, that’s why. He’s cute._

Hinata ignored his mind.

“You’re starting to sound like Kageyama!” Hinata barked back as they walked away from the vending machines. “And you should learn to respect your elders.”

Tsukishima scowled, “I do not sound like the King. And three months does not make you my elder. Especially when you act so immature.”

“Hey, Shrimpy! Don’t forget what we said!” Hinata was pretty sure the second boy yelled. He would have kept walking but he noticed Tsukishima’s grip tighten around his milk carton and he twirled around and glared.

“I don’t give a damn about what you said or what you think. Go to hell for all I care.” Hinata didn’t give them time to react before turning back around and speeding off into the building pulling Tsukishima with him. Hinata tried not to let the fact that instead of grabbing Tsukishima’s sleeve like he had intended he grabbed his hand get to him.

“You are absolutely terrifying when you want to be,” Tsukishima panted when they finally came to stop in a secluded corner.

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry. They pissed me off. I was kind of going off of instinct.” Hinata looked up at Tsukishima only to be met with anxious eyes and a paler face than usual. Hinata noticed Tsukishima’s breath was speeding up and his hands were clenching and unclenching. “Tsukishima, are you okay?”

“Um, no. Anxiety attack. I think?” Tsukishima answered between breathes and looked down at himself in confusion.

“Tsukishima. Tsukishima sit down.” Hinata gently gripped Tsukishima’s arms after setting down his drink and rubbed circles with his thumbs. When Tsukishima nodded Hinata guided him down and moved his arms around his shoulders so he was hugging him. Tsukishima was still holding onto the milk carton but wrapped his arms around Hinata’s torso anyway.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled into his shoulder.

“No need to apologize.” Hinata rubbed circles on his back until he felt Tsukishima’s breath slow down. “Have you been eating properly?”

“Oh yeah, the entire school knows I confessed to a guy but that hasn’t stopped me from stuffing my face every meal.” Tsukishima responded in his usual sarcasm and Hinata bit back a laugh from relief.

Hinata leaned back and brushed a hand through Tsukishima’s short curls. “I guess I’ll be sharing my lunch with you then!”

He grabbed his drink and stood up. He held out a hand to Tsukishima who stared at it a bit before taking it tentatively. Hinata helped him up and then switched hands so he could hold Tsukishima’s hand comfortably while they walked towards Hinata’s classroom.

They only took a few steps before Tsukishima stopped. Hinata turned around and saw that Tsukishima’s face was covered in a red blush.

“Um, about you saying that you would rather me have a crush on you; were you telling the truth?” Tsukishima mumbled towards the ground and Hinata was barely able to hear him.

It took a few moments for Hinata to understand what Tsukishima was implying before his own cheeks lighting up in red. “I-I was telling the truth!” He exclaimed probably far too loud. He gave Tsukishima a bright smile when he looked up in surprise and Hinata squeezed his hand.

Hinata didn’t let go of Tsukishima’s hand until they were seated at Hinata’s desk and ignored the stares they received on the way. If anyone wanted to mess with them they’d have to go through Hinata first.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata was worried about whether Tsukki was eating properly in the latest chapter and I haven't stopped crying since.
> 
> Will Tsukishima ever stopped being bullied in my fics? Who knows. I sure don't.


End file.
